Promises we made
by Toeba Saki
Summary: FINISHED Genzou's leaving to Germany. No friends to say goodbye to... or is there someone truly important? Read to find out!
1. Promises we made

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain Tsubasa. If I did, it would be called Captain Genzou, and my dearest SGGK would be head-over-heels in love with a girl:D

**KBAP:** Well, I guess I was bored and this is the result. I hope you'll like it. No warnings, this is pure fluff. Enough of my babbling… On with the story!

_**Promises we made**_

Genzou was waiting patiently in the bus stop, staring at the ground. His thoughts were swirling in his head like a wild hurricane.

He didn't tell the others when would he leave, he didn't want to say goodbye. He simply ran off. No one would miss him from the team; he knew that. He was just the goalkeeper, nothing else. He didn't have any friends to say goodbye to. Not that he wanted any of those childish kids as his friend.

He glanced at his watch; he still had thirty minutes. He looked back at the pavement as he recalled memories.

He sighed. There was only one person he'd miss. But he'd miss that person terribly. No one cared about her… she wasn't really important, she wasn't a cheerleader, nor was she a soccer player. She was just an ordinary girl, living next door.

Where was she right then? He didn't know. He just hoped she would be happy… even if he couldn't be a part of her joy. He wished she would have a nice, content life. He wished she wouldn't cry after him. He wished she would just… forget he ever met her.

Genzou sighed. This girl next door, namely Thompson Neko, was driving him crazy ever since she moved there with her family from Dublin four years ago. She was a perky young girl, loving to have fun, and most importantly, loving gymnastics. She used to practice outside, he saw her a million times, dressed in that tight-fitting uniform, doing moves he thought were impossible. Her careful, talented movements were so capturing; he just couldn't look away. He used to stare at her for hours from his window as she moved with a feline grace. Nomen est omen, as they say. Her forename was Neko, which means cat in Japanese.

Once, he was walking home from school, and she just ran up next to him. That grin she wore… never had he seen anything like that. She was so cheerful and kind as she started to chat with him about school and – surprisingly enough – soccer.

After that one small talk, she searched for his company. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow, she just wanted to talk to him, or simply she just wanted to be by his side. He'd never protested.

He never heard anyone of the team compliment her, saying she's pretty or such. No, they always said she's a freak. Genzou just listened to them, hiding his anger, as they mocked Neko behind her back. They didn't even know her, and they said she's a freak, a zombie. Just because her skin was as white as snow. Pure and flawless…

One day when they talked over the fences separating the two gardens, Neko told him how hard it really was to live with that kind of skin. She wasn't an albino, but her skin was so sensitive she couldn't go outside from eleven to three o'clock without her 50 SPF suntan lotion. He almost started to pity her, when she grinned and added: "but I am proud of my royal skin!" Genzou smiled as he remembered her happy grin.

She had curly, dark red hair, so the guys also name-called her as redhead. Like it was a crime to have red hair. They'd never know, but red was his favorite color. It was quite unusual for a guy, but Neko agreed with his taste, and nothing else mattered.

Her eyes were deep blue, color of the ocean. Those sharp, cat eyes always shone with mischief and joy. She rarely used make up, but when she did… God save him from her gaze! She was so charming; he could barely stand looking in her eyes.

There were rare moments when her cheery grin eased into a small, soft smile. When she wore that smile, he knew something sad happened. She never cried; she never even looked gloomy. She told him, she would not give anyone the pleasure of seeing her cry. She was stronger than that.

Genzou looked at his watch again: still fifteen minutes for the bus to arrive.

He glanced to the other side of the street, and his heart stopped beating as he saw a familiar girl rushing towards him.

He wished he was just hallucinating, that she wasn't real, that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to her. A part of him just wanted her to turn around and go back home, but the other part wanted nothing else than just to be close to her again.

As Neko reached him, he saw that she was smiling softly. He flinched at the sight guiltily.

-Gen-kun? – She questioned as she stared up into his eyes. He was almost six inches taller than her, but she didn't really mind.

-Neko-chan… - he whispered, lowering his gaze to the pavement again.

-Gen-kun, you're leaving… your parents told me when I wanted to visit you today - she said. He nodded, as a painful feeling tugged at his chest.

-H-hai…

-Why didn't you tell me? – Neko asked. She was not angry, nor was she sad… instead, she was curious.

-Anou… I didn't want you to come here… because… I hate saying goodbye… - Genzou answered truthfully. He didn't have any secrets in front of her. Well, except one that he'd never share with anyone. It was a secret so painful, he wanted to keep it for himself only.

-Gen-kun… I don't want you to leave… - she muttered, blinking heavily. He knew she wanted to cry, but he was sure she'd will away the tears. She was always strong enough.

-Ah… Neko-chan. I don't want to leave you here either… but I am moving to Germany because of football. You know that… - he said as he brushed a stray dark red lock away from her face.

-Hai, I know… I understood your decision, and I wish you good luck. - She nodded with a small grin. – Will you ever come back? – Neko asked, her grin fading into a tiny smile.

-I hope so… - the goalkeeper said quietly.

-You're wearing that thing again, Gen-kun… - she noted, reaching for his red baseball cap. She took it off, and with her other hand, ran her fingers through his messy, thick black hair. – I hope you'll stay this handsome forever… - she muttered absentmindedly.

She then blushed a light pink as she realized what she had just said. Genzou blushed too at her comment, but smiled nonetheless.

-Keep it… - he offered suddenly. Neko looked at the cap she held in her left hand.

-Are you sure? – She asked, glancing back into his ebony eyes. – Won't it cause you bad luck?

-Nah, I'm sure it won't… - he shook his head and she smiled.

-Arigatou… - she thanked, and reached into the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a fiery red gem and handed it to him. – Here…

-Neko-chan… - Genzou breathed. – I can't accept this… it's your fortune gem!

-That's why I'm giving it to you, Gen-kun… to bring you tons of good luck! – She explained.

-Arigatou, Neko-chan! – He smiled gratefully at her, and hid the gem into his bag.

-I'll never forget you, Gen-kun. I'll always be here, waiting for you to return… - the girl promised. She hung her head and sobbed, stabbing Genzou's heart with the soft sound.

-N… Neko-chan… Are you crying? – The goalkeeper asked incredulously. She nodded, and sobbed again. – Oi… Ne… Neko-chan…

She threw her arms around his neck, and he dropped his bag. She hugged him with all her might and he tenderly embraced her back.

-I know I said I'd never cry… but… Aishiteru, Gen-kun… - she whimpered. – Aishiteru…

Screw that secret, he thought, Neko, of all people should know it.

-Ai… Aishiteru, Neko-chan… - he whispered weakly. He didn't have anything hidden from her anymore.

She pulled away, and stared into his eyes with surprise.

-I… I don't want to lose you, Neko-chan… - The goalkeeper stated, his voice trembling with emotions. He carefully wiped her bitter tears away.

Genzou was beyond confused. How could he go now, that they've finally confessed their feelings to each other? How?

Then, he got an idea…

-Thompson Neko… - he said slowly, releasing her and kneeling down. – Give me three years, please. I'll come back and I'll take you with me to Germany… as my wife…

-Gen-kun! Aren't you a bit fast? We're only fifteen! – Neko blushed a deep red as he fished out an old, big golden ring from his pack. He stared up into her deep blue eyes, as his own black ones shone with determination.

-I don't know… perhaps I am. Perhaps I am crazy. But I refuse to lose you, Neko-chan… - he said, as he took her hand gently, and placed the ring into her palm. The ring was so big it didn't fit on any of her fragile fingers.

He stood up, only to be squeezed in the embrace of the girl.

-I will be your wife happily, Wakabayashi Genzou! – Neko exclaimed.

She then stood on her tiptoes and pecked a kiss on his lips. She giggled, as she breathed:

-Wow…

Genzou blinked and touched his lips where she kissed him. He smirked, embraced her, and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate manner. When they pulled apart, she wore that soft smile again.

-My first kiss is a kiss goodbye… - she muttered.

-Three long years without you… - Genzou whispered painfully.

-I'll wait for you, I promise… - Neko said, and they saw the bus arriving.

-I'll come back for you, I promise… Goodbye, Neko-chan! – He said, stepping out of her embrace. He picked up his bag, and waved to her.

-Goodbye, Gen-kun! – She waved to him as he walked to the bus. – Watashi no shujin…

-Ore no tsuma… – Genzou whispered, getting on.

He stared out of the window, and saw that Neko was wearing his cap, and she was grinning as they waved to each other.

Genzou sighed, as the weight of leaving Neko behind grew more and more painful.

He proposed to her, and that changes everything. He will come back, and they will live happily ever after. He hoped so… he truly hoped so…

_**The end**_

/Neko – cat/

/Hai – yes/

/Anou – well/

/Arigatou – thank you/

/Aishiteru – I love you/

/Watashi no shujin – My husband/

/Ore no tsuma – My wife/

**A/N:** I might continue this if you're interested…


	2. The promise she made

**A/N: This is the promised second and final chapter of Promises we made. I hope you enjoy. Maybe a bit angsty fluff this time. Read on!**

_**The promise she made**_

Wakabayashi Genzou loved winter. Not only because his birthday was in winter, but also he enjoyed watching the snowflakes as they raced in the wind. He liked cold. Really, he did.

Then why was he feeling so gloomy on a perfect white winter day like this? It was Christmas for god's sake!

Oh yeah. That girl. He missed Neko Thompson more than he could ever express. Never had he met anyone like that girl. His fiancée.

He was only sixteen. So what? Never could he understand how does love work, but it didn't matter. He only knew he loved her. Why? How? Who cares, really? Neko was his other part he always missed in his life. His guardian angel. His little kitten…

Where was she right then? He didn't know. Probably celebrating with her family, only thinking about him for a moment, while he was alone in a park, musing about his cat-girl.

He'd never tell, but he treated each of her letters as small treasures; he kept them in a locked drawer of his desk. He read them again and again every night when he was lonely. And that made him miss her even more…

Genzou pulled out a light-green envelope from his pocket, and read the neatly written letter with a cheerless smile.

_Dear Genzou,_

_I have so many things to tell you. First of all: I miss you. How are you? Do you miss me too? Don't miss me too much; I don't want you to feel bad. _

_Sadly, I can't visit you in winter break; my parents won't let me. Gomen, Genzou, gomen._

_I hope things are going well in your new team. I watch every of you matches, but you never play! Can they not see? Do they not know that you're the best? That you're the number one? Dear Genzou, never worry about this; people can be blind sometimes when they see the best. Plus, you'll always be the bestest for me, and I hope that means a lot for you! Haha!_

_Do you have friends? I hope you're not lonely! I could never bear that! Find friends, Genzou! I know you need them. I need one too. But… I have a friend in you already. What if… we just need each other?_

_Did you like your birthday present? I know you love caps, and I made it just for you! Your favorite color!_

_I have to finish, my only one. I hope we'll see each other soon. I hope you and me will soon be called us._

_Love,_

_Kimi no Neko_

He snorted, and put it back into his pocket. He hoped so too. He truly hoped so.

Genzou stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He took out a fiery red gem from his jeans, and he stared at it for long moments, before speaking.

-I miss you, Neko-chan. I will return to you soon. Very soon.

He sighed, hid the gem in his jeans again then walked towards the entrance of the park.

-I missed you too, Genzou… - a cheery voice called out from behind him. He swirled around, only to be tackled to the ground by a smaller body. He looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw those sparkling deep blue eyes staring at him.

-Neko-chan… - he breathed in disbelief. The girl nodded with a grin, her red locks falling forward.

-Merry Christmas, my only one! – She chirped, her cat-like eyes twinkling with joyful tears.

Genzou smiled with heavenly happiness then leaned up for a chaste kiss.

-Merry Christmas, ore no Neko… - he whispered.

-Love you lots, Gen-kun… - Neko sighed.

-Love you too, dear… - Genzou answered, hugging her closer.

-Umm… could I stay with you? Cause I don't have a place to stay at… - She muttered then.

-How come? – The goalkeeper scowled.

-You know, when my parents didn't let me visit you, I promised myself I'd run away from home… - Neko giggled with mischief.

He laughed too, as they lay in the soft, white snow.

Wakabayashi Genzou loved winter…

**THE END**

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please, review! Pleeeeaaase! Arigatou! **

**Genzou: Finally. You know, I like this Neko girl a lot…**

**A/N: No way! No third chapter! Nonono! I have no inspiration…**

**Genzou: Hmmm… I might be helpful in that… What do you say if I (whisperwhisper)…**

**A/N: Pervert!**

**Genzou: I thought you love me…**

**A/N: Hai, I do… Damn! You make me feel weak! I hate you!……… God, it hurt so much saying that…**

**Genzou: Masochist.**

**A/N: Damn right.**

**Genzou: O.o**


End file.
